


Future Imperfect

by subcircus



Category: Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Community: consci_fan_mo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-12
Updated: 2011-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-27 06:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subcircus/pseuds/subcircus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Harry had taken up the coin? Future AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Future Imperfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a_lanart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_lanart/gifts).



> Prompt given was:  
> Ancient nightmares, archaic legends  
> Enigmatic dreams--all of it is true  
> \- All the Myths are True by Abney Park
> 
> spoilers up to and including White Night, but obviously goes AU.

His name is whispered in hushed tones even now, centuries after his death. He was both terrible and glorious, closer to a god than any man has ever come. He could be cruel and capricious, but equally fair and generous, given the right situation.

They say he was noble once, that he fought for justice. But he took up the coin, joined with the Fallen. He did it with the best intentions, but everyone knows which road is paved with those. None before or since merged so fully with their Fallen. He was not consumed, he was a true partner, using the talents the Fallen gave him to smite his enemies and protect the weak.

But even without the influence of a fallen angel, absolute power corrupts absolutely and he walked a fine line even before he picked up the Blackened Denarii.

He strode the Earth, destroying all the vampire courts, the White council and even the Fae courts. Anyone who opposed him was obliterated, even his fellow Denarians. Until at last he laid claim to his throne as ruler of all.

He was not a bad tyrant; he protected mankind from the monsters in the darkness. But still, a tyrant he was. He did great things and he did appalling things and he did them for over a millennium. He was the most feared and terrible member of the order of Blackened Denarius to ever walk the Earth. But the most terrible thing of all is that he never was truly possessed by the Denarian, he never let her control him. Whatever was done was not done by Lasciel.

It was all done by Harry Dresden.


End file.
